In the Crowd
by Rebeca McDonald
Summary: Rachel era uma excluída no colégio que gostava do zagueiro do time de futebol americano, Finn. Mas o único problema era que ele não sabia de sua existência. Artie, seu melhor amigo apaixonado de Rachel, não gostava de Finn principalmente quando ele a usa.
1. Chapter 1

O colégio Canbridge era um tradicional colégio ao norte de Dallas. Era grande como um castelo de cores branco e azul. Tinha várias janelas com arcos românicos. Era bem desenhado na paisagem que por sinal ajudava a ele se destacar. Havia um risco verde no horizonte e algumas árvores queriam ser vistas então se erguiam.

Tinha seus corredores feitos de armários azuis e que num minuto tinham um mar de alunos e no outro, como num passe de mágica, estavam vazios só restando papéis, um monitor de corredor e um espaço verde. Todos tinham ido para as suas salas de aula limpas e brancas, na verdade, nem todos alguns alunos iam para os banheiros com o objetivo de faltar à aula mas sem sucesso, pois os monitores sempre os pegavam. Parece que os alunos viam aquele espaço pequeno e branco como uma câmara solitária.

Um fenômeno incrível porém pouco apreciado acontecia de manhã bem cedinho quando a grama dos campos com sua cor de esmeralda acordava com o orvalho depois de uma noite úmida e fria de verão. Era como se as estrelas estivessem descido do céu cansadas procurando algum conforto na grama e quem sabe para observar o céu na sua ausência. E quando o sol aparecia para chamá-las até o céu e cobria os campos com seus braços quentes e iluminosos tudo ficava mais belo ainda. Pena não poder ficar observando por muito tempo porque depois de alguns minutos o orvalho sumia. As estrelas, obedientes, haviam voltado para o céu mas já pensando na próxima visita.

Falando em campo, era lá onde os jogadores de futebol americano treinavam e às vezes davam uma olhada nas líderes de torcida que retribuíam os olhares dependendo da beleza e da popularidade de quem olhou. Também era lá onde aconteceria o jogo para as semifinais do campeonato municipal. E se os wolves continuassem com o entusiasmo que estão desde o início, com certeza serão classificados.

O Canbridge tinha um pouco mais de dois mil alunos de vários estilos diferentes. Os principais eram os góticos que só usavam preto e que não viam a felicidade na vida; os nerds que só pensavam em estudar, estudar e estudar e se vestiam muito mal; haviam os populares que eram formados por líderes de torcida e jogadores e eles só se importavam na sua beleza, popularidade e riqueza; e, por último, os excluídos como Rachel. Diferentemente dos outros grupos, Rachel queria se destacar em alguma coisa. "Não quero ser mais uma na multidão", ela dizia.

Rachel era uma garota de 16 anos de muita atitude e era decidida e, como deve ter visto antes, queria ser alguém e não uma excluída. Também era muito sonhadora e romântica e era apaixonada pelo zagueiro do time de futebol americana, Finn. Ela morava no outro lado da cidade e tinha que ir de ônibus escolar para o colégio. Mas ela não ia sozinha tinha suas amigas, Mercedes e Tina. Mercedes era muito alto-astral e amava ajudar os outros. Tina era meio tímida e por isso não era tão animada como Mercedes. "Mas toda amiga é única" dizia Mercedes.

Também tinha seu melhor amigo, Artie. Ele era muito fofo, legal e bonitinho. Rachel adorava conversar com ele, o que era bom, pois ele a amava, mas ela não sabia e nem ele tinha coragem de dizer isso a ela e arriscar perder a sua amizade. Não valia a pena. Era melhor deixar como está e se dar por satisfeito.

Um ônibus escolar amarelo estacionou na frente do colégio Canbridge numa segunda-feira, como de costume. Depois de descer vários alunos que estavam cansados e/ou conversando, desceu Rachel, Mercedes, Tina e Artie (você deve ter notado que só tinha ele de menino neste grupo, mas ele não é gay como as bocas nos vestuários o acusam. Artie passava um bom tempo andando com as meninas por conta de Rachel mas ele tinha seu grupo de meninos).

Quando todos desceram Rachel se empolgou.

- Gente, adivinha com quem eu sonhei ontem à noite!

- Com Robert Pattinson? - Disse Artie no desejo que não fosse com o Finn de novo. Ele odiava o Finn por dois motivos: o primeiro porque ele era popular e na sua opinião todos os populares eram metidos. E em segundo e mais óbvio é porque Rachel gostava dele. Pena que sua tentativa falhou.

- Não. Eu sonhei com Finn! - Disse Rachel com um sorriso que ia de uma orelha à outra. – Sonhei que ele me chamava para sair na frente de todos do colégio!!

- Rachel, não quero ser pessimista, mas Finn está namorando com a Quinn – Disse Tina com um olhar de tristeza.

- Ei! Até que rima "Finn e Quinn, Quinn e Finn" – Falou Mercedes. Estava na cara que ela nem estava prestando atenção na conversa. Esse é um dos defeitos de Mercedes, não prestar atenção às vezes.

- Quem se importa se rima ou não!? – Disse Rachel quase gritando de raiva – Um dia ele vai me chamar para sair e vai largar essa idiota.

- Isso é meio difícil pois parece que ele gosta muito dela e talvez ele nem saiba que você existe! – Artie tentou fazê-la esquecer de Finn mais uma vez, mas ele não percebeu que havia ferido os sentimentos de Rachel.

- Como você pode dizer isto? – Rachel ficou muito abalada com o que seu amigo havia dito e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Então ela correu e tratou de entrar logo no colégio e ir ao banheiro.

-Ma-mas – Artie tentou consertar o erro que havia acabado de fazer, mas ele abriu a boca e não saiu nada. E quando olhou de lado notou que as meninas estavam o encarando

- Olha, Artie. Eu até entendo que você gosta dela, mas você deve pegar leve com Finn. Assim, além de deixar claro que você a ama, você pode a magoar. – Disse Tina com uma voz bem suave que deixou Artie mais relaxado. – É melhor você...

Tina foi interrompida pelo toque do sinal avisando que as aulas iam começar.

- Ah, meu Deus! Temos que correr se não quisermos perder a aulas, vejo vocês depois. – Disse Mercedes com medo de perder seu histórico escolar de presença de um ano.

- Peça desculpa para ela o mais rápido possível – Disse Tina enquanto começava a se distanciar – Até o almoço.

- Até – Disse Arthie quase sussurrando com a voz um pouco cansada.

Arthie resolveu correr para a aula se não iria ganhar detenção, sem falar que a primeira aula seria com Rachel e, como Tina havia dito, ele tinha que se desculpar logo. Mas, para sua surpresa, quando ele entrou na sala Rachel não estava lá

- Poxa, ela levou isso muito a sério, ou fui muito grosso? – Pensou ele, mas ele foi interrompido pelo professor de Espanhol, Sr. Schuester.

- Bom dia, Arthie. Por que o atraso?

- Bom dia, Sr. Schuester. Me desculpe isso não irá se repetir – Respondeu Arthie desanimado

- Assim espero – Concluiu Sr. Schuester.

Arthie se sentou no fundo da sala ao lado de uma cadeira vazia torcendo que Rachel aparecesse e se sentasse ao seu lado. Nem prestou atenção na aula. Ficou pensando o quanto deveria ter magoado Rachel e na possibilidade dela estar no bainheiro chorando ou pior, estar na diretoria sendo acusada de estar matando aula, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção. Desejou que esta última opção não acontecesse, ela ficaria mais triste ainda. Mil e uma coisas passaram pela mente do rapaz apaixonado. Mil e uma dúvidas, mas nenhuma resposta.

* * *

Ooi, povo!!

Espero que tenham gostado desta história. É minha primeira fic, então se tiver algum erro ou alguma coisa que ficou confusa desculpe. Por favor deixem reviews, podem ser me elogiando ou me criticarem(com crítica se aprende).

Bem, primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a minha best, Bia (:, pois foi ela que me inspirou a começar a escrever fics. Então OBG :D, Bia!! Em segundo lugar eu gostaria de agradecer a vocês por darem um pouco do seu tempo para lerem minha fic e/ou me mandarem reviews

Obs: Sigam minha amiga Bia Tsuki


	2. Chapter 2

Aquela aula parecia que não tinha fim. A cada minuto que Artie esperava os minutos se multiplicavam. Tentou esquecer isto e se distrair com a paisagem que se modificavam num grande quadrado ao seu lado. O dia estava lindo. O céu bem azul com poucas nuvens. Engraçado, Artie nunca foi de ficar olhando para o céu. Então por que passou a fazê-lo de repente? Era para esquecer de Rachel? Pior que não, Rachel amava olhar o céu, como ele podia mudar tão rapidamente. Ele estava fazendo isso só para lembrar mais ainda dela. Mas ,o contrário do que pensam, isso não fez ele se angustiar ainda mais. Isso o fez viajar no tempo...

_Um mês atrás, num sábado de manhã foi visto um céu com um azul intenso com borrões brancos sobre ele que se destacavam. E uma luz. Uma luz que se alterava: ficava branca ou amarela. O sol. Fazia uma grande diferença no céu. Logo abaixo havia um manto verde e uniforme. Era o parque, nele havia duas bicicletas largadas. Mais a frente dois amigos deitados no mesmo manto que suas bicicletas, olhando para o céu, mas só a menina parecia estar empolgada._

_- Ainda não acredito que você me fez acordar cedo em pleno sábado para vir olhar o céu! - disse Artie um pouco chateado - Por que você não fez isso na sua casa?_

_-Ah, Artie! É tão legal ficar olhando o céu e imaginando com o que as nuvens se parecem... - Rachel estava tentando fazer Artie mudar de ideia - Aquela nuvem parece um cachorro! Você está vendo? _

_- Está bem. Quer saber com o que essas nuvens parecem? - Artie indagou com um pouco de sarcasmo._

_- Com o quê? - Rachel achava que Artie estava pegando o espírito da coisa._

_- Com pedaços de algodões brancos! - Artie respondeu e riu de sua própria piada._

_- Que engraçado, Artie. - Rachel também se levantou para ficar com o rosto na mesma altura do amigo. Ela tinha algo a dizer. - E eu achando que você estava passando a enxergar isso, mas você não consegue. Assim como você não consegue ver seu cérebro de tão pequeno que é!_

_- Ei! – O sorriso de Artie sou coberto pela sua feição séria._

_Rachel começou a rir enquanto voltava a se deitar na grama. Ela fechou os olhos como se quisesse absorver a energia radiante do sol. Artie decidiu fazer o mesmo esperando conseguir dormir por apenas alguns minutinhos antes de Rachel voltasse a falar. O que ele não imaginava era que isso fazia parte de uma idéia louca de Rachel. Ela se sentou sem fazer barulho e com cautela segurou a grama com suas mãos e puxou-as, resultando em um punhado de grama em cada mão. Ergueu suas mão sobre Artie e abriu-as deixando ele ganhar um banho de esmeraldas._

_- Ah! Eu não acredito! – Artie exclamou enquanto se sentava. – Que golpe baixo, Senhorita__ Berry_, _apunhalar o amigo enquanto dorme!_

_- Você estava dormindo? – Rachel demonstrou estar indignada_

_- Bem, e-eu... – Artie hesitou. Mas teve uma idéia. _

_Artie puxou rapidamente um punhado de grama e jogou em Rachel, assim ela iria se esquecer de que Artie estava dormindo e Artie poderia se vingar. Este ato desencadeou uma guerra verde. Rachel se sentou e começou a arrancar a grama e jogar no amigo enquanto recebia mais ainda. Percebeu que estava levando mais._

_- Ei! Não é justo! Sua mão é bem maior que a minha. – Rachel parou e apontou com o dedo indicador para as mãos de Artie que por sinal estavam cheias de grama._

_- O que tem de mais nisso? – Artie olhou para suas mãos._

_- Você consegue pegar mais grama._

_- Ah! Pelo amor de Deus vai apelar, agora?_

_- Eu não sou como você!_

_Artie só a encarou levantou o braço e jogou nela o punhado de grama que tinha nas mãos. Depois de receber o punhado de grama, Rachel ficou de boca aberta e tratou de pegar mais grama no chão. Enquanto Rachel se abaixava e pegava a grama com tanta voracidade. Artie suspendeu seus braços e começou a balançar as mãos._

_- Espera, Rachel, larga isso! Você não quer fazer isso com seu amigo que teve consideração em acordar cedo num sábado de manhã para apreciar o céu._

_- Agora vai apelar, é? – Rachel ainda estava pegando mais grama – Tenho certeza que quero fazer isso!_

_Rachel se virou. Artie continuou balançando suas mãos. Já imaginava que não iria funcionar, fechou os olhos e esperou sentir a grama em seu corpo. Ao invés disso, ouviu umas gargalhadas, e elas eram familiares. Elas vinham de Rachel. Resolveu abrir o seu olho direito para dar uma espiada e se deparou com Rachel rindo e soltando a grama das mãos._

_- Por que você não me contou que era o Hulk? – Rachel falou entre as gargalhadas._

_Artie ficou confuso e olhou em todo o seu corpo e notou que suas mãos estavam verdes. Ele começou a rir e quando olhou para Rachel viu que suas mãos também estavam mais verdes ainda._

_- E pelo visto acabo de encontrar a Mulher Hulk. E ela está mais verde que eu! – Artie estava olhando para Rachel com ar de que conseguira se vingar._

_Rachel arregalou os olhos e olhou para suas mãos. _

_- Ah, meu Deus._

_Os dois começaram a rir. E se sentaram na grama quase que simultaneamente._

_- Voltando ao assunto, por que você não vem com Mercedes e Tina? – Ele perguntou – Afinal elas são suas amigas._

_- Deus me livre chamá-las de novo! – Rachel parece lembrar-se muito bem da primeira vez que fez isso. – Quando eu chamei-as elas só faziam fofocar da vida dos outros e tirar foto, mas não do céu e sim delas._

_- Nossa! _

_- Pois é! Elas não entendem não são como você._

_Artie ficou surpreso com o que Rachel havia acabado de dizer e deve ter ficado vermelho pois sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Mas sua alegria durou por pouco tempo._

_- Quer dizer, elas não são como eu pensei que você fosse, pois agora ficou claro que você também não se interessa por isso! – Rachel acabou com sua felicidade._

_- Como assim? – Artie fingiu estar surpreso e ofendido com a acusação de Rachel __– __Eu amo isso. Olha, aquela nuvem parece um... javali? _

_Eles riram mais uma vez. E Rachel ainda pegou um pouco de grama e ergueu o braço, o que indicou que ela iria jogar em Artie._

_- Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – Artie falou com um ar sério._

_Rachel se lembrou da vantagem do tamanho da mão do amigo, mas não era só isso, ele também era muito rápido. Então ela abaixou o braço e jogou a grama no seu lado oposto._

_- Boa escolha. – Artie sorriu._

_Rachel resolveu continuar com o assunto._

_- Ao menos você respeita o que eu gosto mesmo você não gostando. – Ela deu um sorriso carinhoso para Artie que quase teve um "treco" com seu coração batendo a mil por hora. É nisso no que dá ficar com Rachel sozinho – Obrigada por ter vindo._

_- De nada! – Artie tentou retribuir o sorriso carinhoso de Rachel, mas logo percebeu que era impossível alguém sorrir com tanto carinho como ela. Era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava nela. Seu sorriso. E para acompanhá-lo, dois lindos olhos que são como portões castanhos para sua alma._

_Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Rachel estava admirando o céu e Artie admirando uma garota que mirava seus portões castanhos para o azul, ligando sua alma com o céu. Ele tentou quebrar o seu encanto e o silêncio._

_- Vou tomar sorvete. Você quer?_

_- Sorvete? Às oito e meia da manhã? – Rachel perguntou olhando no relógio._

_- Pelo visto não, né? _

_- E você ainda pergunta? – Rachel parecia surpresa._

_Artie ficou branco feito as nuvens daquele céu esplendido._

_- O meu é de flocos!_

_- Só de raiva não vou mais._

_- Ah, não. Você deveria saber que eu amo tomar sorvete principalmente fora de hora. – Rachel sorriu e começou a se levantar e tirar o pouco de grama que tinha na sua roupa. Artie notou que tinha um pouco de grama nos cabelos negros de sua amiga._

_- Espera. Tem grama nos seus cabelos. – Artie começou a tirar as esmeraldas de seus cabelos. _

_Enquanto Artie começou a tirar a grama, ele admirou o quanto o cabelo de Rachel era lindo, macio e sedoso. "Uma cachoeira negra", pensou. Ele suspirou e quando foi inalar mais ar, sentiu um perfume tão forte, mas suave, tão familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo tão inovador, tão doce, mas nem tanto. Era de um jeito que ele não poderia explicar. Ele se distraiu. E nem notou que seu ritmo foi desacelerando-se aos poucos. Mas a dona da cachoeira sim._

_- Artie, está tudo bem? Está difícil de tirar, é?_

_- O quê? Ah! É. – Artie nem havia entendido direito o que Rachel havia acabado de perguntar. Torceu para que ele tivesse respondido com sentido e que Rachel não houvesse notado que ele havia se distraído. Sentiu suas bochechas ficarem rubras só de imaginar isso. _

_Rachel percebeu a mudança drástica de cores na bochecha do amigo, mas ignorou._

_- Pronto. Acabei._

_- Ótimo! – Rachel pegou sua bolsa e foi em direção às bicicletas sendo seguida por Artie. _

_Ela subiu na bicicleta e esperou Artie subir na dele, que logo perguntou:_

_- O que acha de apostar corrida para quem chega na lanchonete primeiro?_

_Rachel colocou os pés, que antes estavam no chão equilibrando-a, nos pedais e começou a pedalar em alta velocidade._

_- Acho que isso é um sim! – Artie gritou para Rachel e começou a pedalar procurando alcançá–la. _

_Às dez da manhã de um sábado foi visto dois adolescentes saindo de um parque pedalando suas bicicletas deixando para trás buracos escuros no manto verde. Enquanto pedalavam, fazia-se uma trilha de grama no caminho. _

..."Bons tempos" Artie pensou." Mas tudo mudou quando Rachel passou a gostar do IDIOTA do Finn, ela começou a ficar toda abilolada e só fala nele. O que ela vê nele? Eu não entendo. Nunca vou entender como funciona as mentes das garotas, isso é fato. Outro fato: Finn é um IDIOTA, acho que já falei nisso, mas falo de novo, não tem problema. E...".

Os pensamentos de Artie foram interrompidos pelo rangido da porta enquanto ela era empurrada. Quem poderia ser àquela altura da aula? A resposta é simples... Não, não era Rachel, provavelmente ela estaria na sala da diretoria. Era Finn.

- Não acredito, foi só eu pensar no cara que ele aparece. – Disse Artie para si mesmo surpreso.

- Olá, Finn. Por que o atraso? – O professor perguntou.

- Eu estava resolvendo uma coisa do treino de futebol. – Finn estava mentindo e o professor já suspeitava disto. Finn estava com a sua namorada, Quinn, no maior amasso atrás da arquibancada da quadra.

- Vá até a sala do diretor e conte-o sobre o seu atraso.

- Está bem.

- Espere. Para garantir que você vai até a diretoria, vou pedir para algum aluno ir com você. Vamos ver...

- Por favor, não me escolhe. Por favor, não me escolhe. Por favor, não me escolhe. – Artie ficou repetindo.

- Artie, poderia acompanhar seu colega até a diretoria?

" Você só pode estar brincando! De todos que tinha aqui na sala, você me escolheu? E ele não é meu 'colega'!" Artie pensou com fúria.

- Claro. – Artie tentou conter-se.

Ele se levantou e foi até a porta onde Finn já o aguardava. Artie estava com tanta raiva que saiu da sala com fumaça saindo de seus ouvidos, mas logo se acalmou quando pensou que teria uma chance de ver se Rachel estava mesmo na diretoria. Sua felicidade durou pouco quando se lembrou de que ele estava acompanhando Finn. Rachel só iria ter olhos para ele. Dito e feito.

Quando Artie entrou na sala antecedente da sala da diretora. Rachel estava sentada numa das cadeiras. Pelo visto ainda estava chateada, estava de cabeça baixa.

- Oi, Rachel. – Artie tentou ser notado.

-Oi. – Rachel respondeu com pouca animação e nem levantou a cabeça, conhece a voz de Artie principalmente quando está arrependido de alguma coisa.

Mas quis levantá-la, pois ouviu movimento na pequena sala. Alguém havia entrado. E quando viu de quem se tratava o brilho de seus olhos voltou e ela sorriu. Artie notou isso. Enquanto dizia a secretária que queria falar com o diretor, olhando com o canto do olho, notou que Rachel havia levantado a cabeça e que ela estava com a maior cara de boba. Logo deduziu, Rachel notou a presença de Finn.

- Artie, por que você está aqui e com... seu novo colega? – Rachel começou a falar com Artie de repente e o motivo era óbvio.

"Ele NÃO é meu colega! Por que todo o mundo está dizendo este absurdo?", Artie pensou.

- O professor Schuester me mandou acompanhar o Finn para cá. – Artie apontou para Finn que se aproximava deles.

- Me apresente a ele. – Rachel implorou num sussurro para Artie.

- O quê? – Artie não acreditou no que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Vai. Por favor! – Artie revirou os olhos.

- Você vai ficar me devendo.

– Você JÁ está me devendo.

Artie tinha que fazer isso, era o mínimo que poderia fazer para se desculpar com Rachel.

– Finn, esta é Rachel. - Artie se dirigiu a Finn que estava vendo o quadro de avisos, mas logo se virou para ele. – Rachel este é Finn.

- Oi. – Rachel estava muito nervosa sorte que não gaguejou.

- Oi. – Finn respondeu.

A sala ficou num completo silêncio por alguns minutos, só se ouvia o barulho do teclado sendo digitado pela secretária que não tirava os olhos do monitor. Artie ficou feliz por isso, pois mostrava que Finn não estava interessado em Rachel. Pena que o silêncio durou pouco. "Vai Rachel. Fala alguma coisa! Esta é sua chance! Não a desperdice", Rachel pensou.

- Por que você está aqui? – Rachel conseguiu tomar iniciativa.

- Eu me atrasei para a aula. Eu estava resolvendo umas coisas do time de futebol. E você? – "Ah! Ele está falando comigo! O que eu respondo? 'Eu estava no banheiro chorando durante a aula'? Claro que não. Vou responder algo que ele pense que eu estava gasiando aula. Ele pode pensar que eu sou descolada.", Rachel pensou quase em pânico.

- E-eu não fui para a aula.

- Estava gasiando?

- Be-bem... – Rachel olhou para Artie que a encarava com raiva. – É.

"Não acredito que ela fez isso! Vou acabar com a ondazinha dela agora!", Artie pensou com fúria. Quando abriu a boca...

- Finn Hudson e Artie Abrams, podem entrar. O diretor está esperando. – A secretária falou.

- Vamos. – Foi tudo o que Artie conseguiu dizer.

- Tchau. – Rachel falou para os dois, mas parecia ser somente para o Finn.

- A gente se vê na detenção. – Finn respondeu.

"O quê? Rachel Berry terá que cumprir detenção? Pela primeira vez na vida dela? Meu Deus! E se ficar na ficha dela ela nunca irá me perdoar. Nem eu irei me perdoar!", Artie estava se matando por dentro.

- Olá, Artie. O que o trouxe até aqui? Já sei que foi alguma coisa que Finn fez. – O diretor começou a fala assim que eles entraram. – Por favor, sentem-se. – Ela mostrou com a mão as duas cadeiras na frente de sua mesa.

- Ela chegou atrasado na aula do senhor Schuester que me pediu para acompanhar Finn até aqui. – Artie começou a falar.

- De novo, Finn? – O diretor estava se dirigindo a Finn agora. – Por quê?

- Eu estava resolvendo umas coisas do time de futebol. E acabei me atrasando para a aula. – Finn respondeu com uma cara de despreocupado. Parece que não importa o quanto encrencado ele estivesse, ele sempre ficava com essa cara.

- Você estava com o treinador do time?

- Sim. – "Será que eu deveria ter dito que sim, mesmo? Ah! Tanto faz esse diretor não faz nada mesmo.", Finn pensou.

- É? Engraçado. Ele nem me avisou com antecedência que iria precisar dos alunos do time de futebol durante a aula. Ainda mais na primeira, ele sabe que só pode pegar a partir da terceira. Por que será? – O diretor estava usando seu famoso tom de sarcasmo. A cada palavra dita o rosto relaxado de Finn ia se desfazendo. – Vou ligar para ele agora e esclarecer tudo.

Bastou esta frase para o rosto de Finn se despencar de vez. "Me ferrei! Tudo bem se isso ficar só entre eu e a diretora... E Artie, mas colocar o treinador nesta história é sacanagem! No mínimo ele vai me fazer correr pelo campo de futebol até eu ter dado 100 voltas. E aquele campo é enorme! Sem falar que depois ele vai começar a dar aquele sermão e me ameaçar. Tenho que faz algo para impedi-la. Vou ter que me entregar, é o único jeito.", Finn teve que pensar rápido.

- Espera. Não liga para ele! Não precisa. – Dava para ver no seu olhar que Finn estava com medo. – Eu não estava resolvendo nada do time de futebol. Eu estava na quadra sim, mas com minha namorada. – Ele confessou, até que foi fácil.

- Você irá cumprir dois dias detenção, meu jovem.

"O que dois dias? 'Meu jovem'?" Finn pensou.

- Ei! Por que dois dias? Não deveria ser apenas um como na última vez? – Finn se revoltou.

- Mas você mentiu para o seu professor e para MIM, o diretor. E colocou a culpa no seu treinador. – O tom de voz do diretor ficava mais forte a cada palavra dita. - E, por falar nele, vou ligar para ele avisando sobre esta história para ele mesmo tomar as providências dele. Pela expressão de seu rosto, você morre de medo da fúria dele. – Disse enquanto pegava o telefone e discava o número da sala do treinador do time de futebol.

"É o meu fim", Finn pensou.

- Estão liberados... Alô?

Finn se levantou e saiu da sala. Artie aguardou pois queria falar com o diretor sobre mais uma coisa... Rachel. Esperou pacientemente que o diretor terminasse a ligação. E quando viu o diretor dizer 'tchau' e colocar o telefone no gancho começou a falar.

- Diretor, Rachel Berry terá que cumprir detenção?

- Sim, afinal, ela estava gasiando.

- E isso vai para a ficha dela?

- Ainda não foi decidido.

- Não faça isso. É tudo culpa minha tivemos uma pequena discussão antes da aula começar. E ela foi ao banheiro provavelmente chorar.

- "Pequena"? Você está me dizendo que ela foi ao banheiro chorar.

- Ela está tendo alguns problemas em casa. Talvez isto também tenha alguma coisa haver. Mas ela é uma aluna excelente e não pensaria de maneira nenhuma em gasiar aula. Eu a conheço desde pequena, vai por mim.

- Está bem, mas que isso fique como advertência.

- Muito obrigado! – Artie se levantou e apertou a mão do diretor, por sinal com bastante força.

- Artie, por um acaso você gosta dela?

- O quê? Ela é minha amiga me importo com ela só isso.

- Eu não sou bobo, Artie.

- Eu sei, senhor. – Ela se virou e saiu da sala.

As aulas passaram rapidamente e logo chegou o sexto tempo, o que Rachel deveria estar na detenção. Como Artie sabia que Rachel não estaria lá, Tratou de procurá-la pelo colégio. Ligou para as meninas imaginando que elas estariam com ela ou que teriam alguma notícia dela, mas elas não faziam idéia de onde Rachel estava. Artie procurou em todos os lugares. "Vamos, Rachel. Onde você está?... Ah! por que não nisto antes?" Artie sabia onde Rachel estava.

Ele correu para o campo de futebol e quando olhou para a arquibancada viu uma garota sentada com sua mochila no lado olhando para o céu. O céu estava no seu máximo esplendor. Com suas nuvens brancas fazendo contraste no céu. O mesmo céu daquele sábado ensolarado.

- Olá. – Artie começou a falar.

- Oi, nem percebi que você estava aqui.

- Olha, eu queria me desculpar com você por hoje mais cedo. Eu fui um idiota.

- Você foi o quê?

- Um idiota.

- Eu havia escutado. Só queria que você repetisse isto.

- Como é que é?

- Você foi mesmo. Mas soube muito bem como se redimir. Obrigada.

- De nada.

Passaram um minuto em silêncio. Rachel continuou a olhar o céu se modificando.

- Na verdade, eu também devo desculpas. Eu fui muito boba.

- Você foi o quê?

- Olha, eu não sou tão boba para cair nessa, Artie.

- Ah! Ao menos eu tentei.

-Continuando, eu estava muito sensível. Mesmo assim eu não deveria ter ficado daquele jeito. – Rachel agora estava de cabeça baixa.

- O quê houve? – Artie perguntou mas já fazia idéia do que se tratava.

- Meus pais brigaram mais uma vez. E o pior que foi na minha frente... Não quero falar sobre isto. – Os olhos de Rachel se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela tentou segurá-las.

- Rachel, eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, a culpa não é sua. Eu sempre imaginei que o amor entre dois indivíduos seria eterno, principalmente entre meus pais. Agora vejo que tudo é bem mais difícil do que parece. – Rachel levantou seu rosto e tentou pegar um pouco de ar. E viu duas borboletas voando juntas, era um casal. Talvez estava chegando a época de acasalamento. Esta cena iria se repetir muitas vezes dali para frente. Assim como as brigas na casa de Rachel também...

Elas bailavam no ar, com sincronia. Eram tão lindas e tão coloridas. E pareciam estarem tão felizes. Certas que o seu amor duraria a vida eterna.

Rachel não se conteve mais. Cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos e começou a chorar. Isso partiu o coração de Artie que a cobriu com seus braços. Rachel o abraçou.

No início da tarde foi visto uma adolescente observadora de céus chorando abraçada com seu amigo numa arquibancada sobre um céu de um azul infinito.

* * *

Oi, galerinha do mal –n

Desculpem a demora para postar é que eu tava cheia de coisas para fazer ainda mais estava em época de provas :3

Então está aí meu segundo capítulo, espero ter agradado.

E deixem reviews, por favor!

Bjs :*


	3. Chapter 3

Na outra arquibancada, um casal estava conversando, na verdade, quase discutindo. Era Finn e Quinn.

- O que deu em você? Por que você tinha que dizer que estava acompanhado? – Quinn estava brava.

- Foi mal. Mas foi até melhor eu ter confessado, assim meu castigo vai ser menor. – Finn tentava acalmar Quinn, mas, pelo visto, não estava surtindo muito efeito.

- E se ele perguntasse quem era a sua namorada que estava com você, hein? – Quinn aumentou o tom de voz enquanto se levantava e ficava de frente a Finn que ainda estava sentado.

- Mas o diretor não perguntou.

- Mas poderia ter perguntado. Aí, eu teria que cumprir detenção e por SUA causa. – Quinn apontou o seu dedo para Finn.

- Minha causa? Seria por minha causa? A ideia de gasiar aula foi sua e agora eu tenho que ir para detenção.

- Mas você concordou. E não me diga que não foi bom.

- Foi sim... De certa forma não me arrependo de ter feito isso...

- Viu só?

- Mas, por outro lado, me arrependo porque eu menti, disse que o treinador Ken tinha me pedido para ajudá-lo durante a aula. Agora ele já está sabendo disso e vai me matar.

- Bem, tudo na vida tem seu preço.

- Mas esse preço foi muito caro. – Finn se levantou e se virou como se fosse embora. Mas algo o segurou fazendo-o virar. Assim que virou, Finn sentiu seus lábios se encaixarem aos de Quinn.

Enquanto isso, Rachel e Artie se levantaram. Artie, querendo ser cavalheiro, pegou a bolsa de Rachel e a colocou no ombro.

- Não precisa. Pode deixar que eu levo. Obrigada – Rachel falou enquanto pegava a bolsa da mão de Artie.

- Então tá.

Passaram alguns segundo em silêncio.

- Eu soube que não terei que cumprir minha detenção. Por um acaso você tem alguma coisa haver com isso? – Enquanto falava, Rachel colocava sua bolsa no ombro e começou a descer as escadas.

- Bem, tenho. Eu falei com o diretor Figgins que você não tinha feito de propósito e tal aí ele tirou a sua suspensão. Enfim, não precisa agradecer.

- Agradecer? Eu ia ficar ao lado de Finn durante a detenção! Como isso me ajudou? – Rachel olhou para Artie que parou de descer as escadas, ele estava um tanto confuso. Quando Rachel se virou se deparou com uma cena chocante: Finn e Quinn se beijando na arquibancada do outro lado do campo. Rachel sentiu um aperto no coração. – Quer saber deixa isso pra lá. Obrigada, Artie. – Rachel tentou sorrir para Artie, mas não conseguiu. Logo que notou o fracasso de sua tentativa de parecer que estava tudo bem, procurou abaixar a cabeça e se concentrar em descer as escadas.

Ela amava Finn. Isso ela já havia percebido, mas ela não entendia como poderia amá-lo tanto, afinal nunca havia nem sequer falado com ele até aquela manhã, até agora ela ficou se perguntando como conseguiu fazer tal coisa. Finn era um garanhão e ela era uma 'esquecida pela sociedade escolar', como ela própria se descrevia. Essa paixão ia contra todos seus os princípios, mas quem disse que o amor tem que ter sentido? Incrivelmente, ela nunca havia sentido algo assim por alguém. Era um sentimento forte, crescente e recheado com muita fé. Mas cada vez que o via com Quinn sua fé de que um dia teria a chance de ficar com Finn se apagava aos poucos, lentamente. E cada vez mais ela passava a ter consciência da realidade por mais dolorosa e indesejável que fosse.

Enquanto isso, na outra arquibancada...

Como é boa a sensação do beijo... O seu estômago dá voltas e mais voltas em apenas alguns segundos que, na verdade, parece durar bem mais que isso. O coração começa a bater intensamente. Sentir os lábios do outra se mexerem com sincronia aos seu movimento. Uma mistura de sentimentos, sensações e gostos diversos.

Por mais que Finn gostasse dessa sensação (todo mundo gosta), ele tinha que ir. Começou a afastar-se delicadamente até que seus lábios se desencostaram, mas deixou suas testas encostadas. Ele abriu os olhos e se encontraram os lindos olhos de Quinn encarando-os. Permaneceram assim por um bom tempo. Mas o silêncio foi interrompido.

- Tenho que ir. – Quinn ouviu um sussurro.

- Eu sei. – Quinn respondeu com outro sussurro e deu mais um beijo em Finn logo em seguida.

- Tchau. – Disseram os dois simultaneamente.

Finn se virou, mas desta vez não houve um braço que o segurou. Ele tomou seu caminho para a detenção. Mas ele não imaginava que cada passo dado, ele estava sendo observado. Mas por quem? Claro que pela apaixonada Rachel.

- Será que ele irá sentir minha falta? – Rachel perguntou quase que a si mesma, só que em voz alta e, obviamente, Artie escutou.

- Eu sei lá. Ele é tão esquecido de tudo e de _todos. _– Artie tentou trazer Rachel para a realidade.

- É. Deixa pra lá. – Rachel parecia um pouco triste... – Bem, vamos para a cantina. Quero comer alguma coisa. – Mas logo seu brilho voltou. Era incrível, mesmo tendo acontecido algo ruim, Rachel logo voltava com seu brilho contagiante. Artie adorava isso, e dentre outras coisas, nela.

- Claro.

XXX

Depois de passar tanto tempo conversando, Rachel e Artie ouviram o último toque, era hora de ir para casa. Então eles foram para a portaria onde Tina e Mercedes os esperavam e de lá pegariam o ônibus escolar.

- Oi, gente! – Disse Rachel.

- Oi! – Os demais responderam quase que simultaneamente.

- Que bom ver que vocês fizeram as pazes. – Mercedes começou comentando e deu um sorriso em seguida.

- Pois é, eu sabia que essa briguinha não iria durar. – Comentou Tina.

- É, foi por uma briguinha tola mesmo. – Disse Rachel – Mas tudo bem. E vocês nem fazem idéia de como foi o meu dia...

Eles ficaram conversando até depois do ônibus chegar e os levarem para casa. Mesmo tendo aulas diferentes, todo dia eles se encontravam na portaria para ficarem conversando.

Eram grandes amigos, coisa rara de se ver hoje em dia. Bem, de início era somente Rachel e Artie, amigos desde que tinham seis anos, depois eles conheceram Tina e Mercedes. Às vezes aconteciam algumas brigas, mas não chegavam a durar muito, prova de que a amizade era verdadeira.

Quem primeiro era deixado em casa era Mercedes, em seguida Tina, depois Artie e, por último Rachel, mas ela não chegava a passar muito tempo sozinha pois Artie morava perto dela.

XXX

Rachel desceu do ônibus e começou a caminhar em direção a frente de casa enquanto pegava as chaves. Quando entrou em casa, sentiu um cheiro delicioso que a dava água na boca.

- Cheguei! – Gritou enquanto tirava a mochila e a jogava no canto ao lado da porta.

- Oi, querida! – Rachel ouviu uma voz, era sua mãe, a senhora Berry. – Estou aqui na cozinha!

Rachel logo percebeu, sua mãe estava cozinhando algo. A cada passo que ela dava em direção à cozinha, o cheiro ficava mais e mais forte aguçando o seu estômago vazio e faminto. Este aroma não lhe era estranho e logo se lembrou do que se tratava.

- Oi, mãe. – Disse Rachel enquanto dava um beijo na mãe que estava cozinhando o jantar. – O que temos para o jantar? É o seu famoso espaguete a carbonara? – Ela procurou conferir o que sua mãe estava cozinhando.

- É sim. – A senhora Berry riu logo em seguida pela descrição do seu espaguete feita por Rachel, mas ela estava certa, todos que já tiveram a sorte de experimentar se apaixonaram pelo espaguete, muitos amigos da família chagam até a pedir para a senhora Berry preparar um pouco do seu maior feito culinário o qual até chegou a ganhar a tão desejada fita azul no concurso de culinária da cidade por dois anos consecutivos.

- Por que a risada? É famoso mesmo! Até fita azul já ganhou.

- Pois é, to podendo! – A senhora Berry e Rachel começaram a rir.

- E para fechar com chave de ouro, uma torta de limão feita pela filha quase tão talentosa quanto a mãe, modéstia à parte. – Aparentemente Rachel estava seguindo os passos da mãe. Ela era ótima em fazer bolos e tortas.

- Se acha nem um pouco, não é? – Rachel riu.

- Eu não me acho não, tenho certeza – Elas riram juntas novamente. – Querida, pode mexer esta panela? Cuidado que está quente.

- Mãe, eu sei mexer uma panela.

- Sabe mesmo? Por que teve uma vez que você derramou um pouco da água, mas deu para queimar seus pés. Logo em seguida você começou a pular e a gritar feito uma louca. – Ela riu.

- Foi a última vez que eu fiz miojo...

- Enfim, como foi o seu dia?

- Bem, foi bem, não teve nada de novo. – Rachel sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta enquanto tentava falar calmamente, ela não pretendia contar a sua mãe que quase ficou em detenção. "Ela nem precisa saber" Rachel pensou.

- Que bom... O jantar ainda demora um pouco, por que você não vai logo tomar um banho?

- Tá. O papai já chegou?

- Ainda não, ele chega daqui a pouco.

- Certo.

Rachel se dirigiu até a porta, pegou sua mochila e subiu para o seu quarto. Ele era um pouco grande e colorido, pode-se encontrar coisas de diversas cores que, mesmo não tendo as cores em comum, estavam em perfeita harmonia e combinavam entre si, combinavam com o estilo dela. Seu quarto era um dos lugares que sabia que poderia encontrar algum aconchego, principalmente quando voltava da escola cansada.

Depois de tomar banho, quando estava terminando de se arrumar, ouviu alguém a chamar.

- Rachel, o jantar está na mesa. – Era, mais uma vez, sua mãe.

Ela se apresou e desceu as espadas pulando alguns degraus, costume que tem desde pequena. Quando descia a escada, sentia aquele cheiro apetitoso novamente. E ao terminar de descer as escadas, foi em direção até a sala de jantar. Lá encontrou sua mãe e um homem magro, com pele meio enrugada e com alguns fios brancos no cabelo e em sua barba curta, resultado da velhice, apesar de tudo isso era, aparentemente, novo e usava um terno preto. Era seu pai.

- Oi, pai. Como foi seu dia? – Rachel falou enquanto o abraçava e o dava um beijo.

- Foi bem. – Ele retribuiu o afeto. – Então, vamos comer? Por que esse espaguete está chamando o meu nome.

O jantar ocorreu de forma bem tranquila, eles comeram o famoso espaguete, conversaram, riram... Um perfeito jantar em família e dessa vez sem brigas. Rachel estava passando a dar muito valor a momentos como este, pois sabia que estes passariam a ser bastante raros. Aquele casamento não iria durar muito tempo, mas ao menos teria a lembrança de que um dia eles foram felizes... Felizes juntos.

Após o jantar, sua mãe foi por os pratos na pia enquanto o seu pai se retirou da cozinha para assistir ao jogo na sala. E quando Rachel ia fazendo o mesmo que o pai, ela ouviu sua mãe no outro lado do cômodo.

- Rachel, não se esqueça que hoje é o seu dia de lavar os pratos. – A senhora Berry disse enquanto terminava de por os pratos na pia.

Rachel ficou um pouco chateada porque queria ir logo para o seu quarto e poder finalmente descansar, se bem que ela não se importava tanto em ter que lavar os pratos.

- Rachel, assim que acabar aí poderia colocar o lixo para fora? – sua mãe perguntou, na verdade era mais uma ordem que uma pergunta.

- Claro. – Rachel respondeu tentando ser educada, mas odiava por o lixo para fora. Ele era pesado, sujo e, principalmente, fedorento. Sem falar no líquido nojento que saia dele, o chorume, Rachel tinha o maior cuidado para não balançar o saco de lixo demais e fazer aquele líquido derramar. Quando voltava para casa depois de ter o posto para fora ia direto lavar as mãos, isso quando não tinha mais sacos para levar.

Assim que terminou de lavar o último prato, foi logo fazer o que sua mãe havia mandado. Resolveu inovar, pegou um pouco de guardanapo e segurou no saco. Quando passou pela porta e levantou o seu rosto viu a lua maravilhosamente, porém estranhamente, alaranjada, ela estava incrivelmente linda, nunca Rachel havia visto algo assim.

Rachel quis ficar olhando para ela depois que pôs o lixo no canto da calçada. E se lembrou de fazer uma pequena reza agradecendo por seus pais não terem brigado e sim terem se divertido muito em família. Terminada a reza, deu a volta para ir para casa e contar a seus pais que a lua estava magnífica naquela noite.

Enquanto estava no caminho, passando pelo jardim, ouviu uns barulhos estranhos vindo de sua casa, mas, de certa forma, familiar. Logo em seguida viu na janela o que parecia ser as sombras dos seus pais se movendo rapidamente pela sala e com brutalidade. A cada passo que ela tava os sons ficavam mais altos e fortes. Ficou confusa com o que estava vendo, mas queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ela até chegou a pensar em um ladrão, mas não fazia muito sentido àquela hora da noite. Talvez a ideia de descobrir o que era não tenha sido uma das melhores.

Chegou à porta de casa mais rápido do que pretendia, levantou a mão e a encostou na maçaneta chegando a hesitar, mas tomou coragem e a girou. Abriu a porta com cautela olhou para os dois lados antes de entrar na casa, mas não encontrou nada de estranho. Assim que pôs os pés para dentro os barulhos haviam voltado, pareciam vozes vindas do quarto de seus pais. Ela iria subir as escadas, mas não foi preciso. Assim que colocou a mão no corre-mão. Viu sua mãe saindo do quarto brava e gritava com o seu pai que vinha logo atrás dela. Era mais uma briga. E mesmo vendo que Rachel estava presente, não cessaram nem um segundo.

Rachel não conseguiu sentir mais o seu corpo, só o seu rosto se remodelar e endurecer enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Ela se virou, desceu as escadas, abriu a porta de casa, e correu para sua casa na árvore que havia sido construída no jardim da frente quando ainda pequena por ela, seu pai e Artie. A essa altura suas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto como uma cachoeira.

Ela subiu as escadas de madeira até chegar a casa. Lá ela encontrou tudo em seu devido lugar: uma caixa de plástico, o tapete, uma mesa pequena e duas cadeiras, mas notou que o bastão de baseball perdido de Artie estava lá. Também notou que estava ficando grandinha para aquela casa, pois mal podia ficar de pé sem bater no teto.

Ela se sentou no chão ao lado da pequena janela e começou a chorar. "Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?", "Eles nem estavam brigando e quando eu mal termino de agradecer já ocorre a Terceira Guerra Mundial lá em casa" Rachel pensava.

Rachel passou um bom tempo chorando até chegou ao ponto de não ter mais lágrimas. Sua única companhia naquela noite era a lua. Ao menos foi isso que ela pensou. Ela ouviu alguém subindo pelas escadas. Ela pegou a caixa de plástico e tirou uma lanterna de dentro dela e pegou o bastão de baseball. E ficou esperando alguém aparecer na casa ao som do seu coração martelando intensamente.

Ao ver uma mão surgir procurando algum apoio, acendeu a lanterna, ergueu o bastão e respirou fundo. De repente uma cabeça surgiu, Rachel se aproximou rapidamente e começou a bater no invasor enquanto gritava.

- Ah! Rachel, pára! Enlouqueceu? – Era Artie, para variar.

- Artie? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Rachel perguntou assustada por ver o amigo e por quase ter cometido um erro terrível.

- Pelo visto, sendo espancado! – Artie respondeu com sarcasmo e tentando se apoiar para subir na casa.

- Desculpe. Deixa eu te ajudar. – Rachel se abaixou para ajudá-lo. Mas ela viu que Artie estava segurando alguma coisa com a mãe esquerda.

- Olha o que eu achei. – Disse Artie enquanto dava a Rachel um cachorrinho que começou a lambê-la.

- Que fofo! – Rachel falou entre suas risadas. – Onde você o achou?

- Eu estava passando por aqui e o vi fuçando o lixo da sua casa, então eu peguei ele e vi você aqui encima.

- Acho que foi por conta do restinho do espaguete da minha... Ele estava fuçando o lixo e você o coloca para me lamber? – Rachel entregou o cachorro a Artie e começou a esfregar suas mãos freneticamente nos braços na tentativa de se limpar.

- Eu estava brincando! – Artie riu.

- Que bom, menos mal. – Disse Rachel. – Esse bastão de baseball é seu.

- Ah! Valeu. Ele estava perdido por meses. – Artie disse enquanto o pegava e dava o cachorrinho a Rachel.

- Ainda não acredito no que eu fiz. E se você tivesse caído?

- Pois é. Como você se sentiria por ser responsável pela morte do seu amigo?

- Eu estava falando com o cachorro... E você está exagerando.

- Uau! Valeu pela consideração. – Eles riram e ficaram se encarando com olhar fixo. – Por que o seu rosto está molhado? – Artie se aproximou mais do rosto de Rachel.

- O quê? Ele não está não! – Ela disse enquanto passava a mão nos suas bochechas na tentativa de enxugá-las, mas não adiantou.

- Não está porque você enxugou agora. Não tente me enganar, eu sei que você estava aqui chorando... – A voz falava enquanto Rachel estava encolhida no chão olhando fixamente para uma rachadura no chão torcendo para que aquilo tudo não passasse de um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. Mas não era, aquilo era a realidade, por mais dolorosa e amarga que fosse.

A voz prosseguiu. – Mas eu não sei o porquê você estava aqui chorando e eu agradeceria se me contasse. – Ao ouvir aquilo Rachel respirou fundo procurando forças para segurar suas lágrimas pesadas. Era difícil para ela falar de seus sentimentos tão íntimos sem falar quando era a respeito do relacionamento dos seus pais. Levantou a cabeça com o intuito de ver, pela janela de sua casa, se a briga havia tido um fim, mas não havia.

- Eles estão brigando de novo. Não é uma coisa agradável assistir a um casal discutir, principalmente quando é aquele que lhe deu a vida. Isso vai se repetir várias e várias vezes daqui pra frente. – A cachoeira voltou intensamente ao rosto de Rachel. – Só porque algo é ruim não quer dizer que acabará logo ou que deixará de acontecer.

- Rachel, eu... Eu sinto muito.

- Eu também. – Artie a abraçou com força.

Rachel nunca havia recebido um abraço assim. Era bom sentir os braços impressionantemente fortes de Artie ao seu redor, no alto de sua cabeça, sentia o queixo de Artie, enquanto o hipnotizante cheiro de seu perfume entrando lentamente em suas narinas e se fixando em sua roupa. O calor vindo do corpo de Artie a fez sentir uma corrente de energia passar pela sua medula fazendo-a se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, ao menos até onde ela consegue se lembrar, Rachel se sentir segura. Segura de que tudo aquilo acabaria bem.

XXX

VOCÊ GOSTARIA DE FAZER O **DELICIOOOOSO** ESPAQUETE A CARBONARA DA SENHORA BERRY? ENTÃO SIGUA A RECEITA.

**Ingredientes**

500 g de espaguetti, 3 colheres de sopa de manteiga, 4 colheres de sopa de azeite de oliva, Salsinha picada a gosto, Sal a gosto3 ovos inteiros, 1 xícara de chá de queijo parmesão ralado, 1 xícara de chá de bacon cortado em cubinhos e 2 xícaras de chá de creme de leite fresco

**Modo de Preparo**

Cozinhe o macarrão al dente conforme as instruções da embalagem;

Reserve em uma tigela, misture a manteiga e o azeite com um pouco de salsinha e sal até obter um creme;

Bata em outra tigela, os ovos com queijo parmesão ralado;

Em uma frigideira, coloque o bacon e doure em sua própria gordura;

Adicione o creme de leite e deixe 1 minuto e reserve;

Coloque o macarrão em uma travessa refratária, acrescente o creme de manteiga e a mistura de bacon e misture bem;

Cubra com os ovos e mais queijo parmesão e leve ao forno pré-aquecido até dourar;

Sirva em seguida.

E PARA ACOMPANHAR ESTE **DELICIOOOSO** ESPAGUETE, QUE TAL A **DOCE** E, AO MESMO TEMPO, **AZEDINHAA** TORTA DE LIMÃO DE RACHEL? É SÓ SEGUIR A RECEITA.

**Ingredientes**

1 pacote de biscoito maizena, 1 lata de creme de leite, 1 lata de leite condensado, 3 limões (para suco) e 4 colheres de sopa de manteiga.

**Modo de Preparo**

Triture bem o biscoito de maizena no liquidificador até virar farelo;

Junte este farelo na manteiga, amasse bastante para virar uma massa;

Espalhe-a sobre um tabuleiro (ou travessa);

Misture o leite condensado, o creme de leite e o limão;

Coloque esse creme por cima da massa de biscoito

Leve ao forno por 15 minutos, deixe esfriar e coloque na geladeira.

**Fonte**: site "Tudo Gostoso".

**OBS**: Se por um acaso o espaguete ou a torta (ou pior, os dois pratos ficarem ruins), e até chegando até a causar dor de barriga ou internação no hospital, não se preocupe, pois é culpa é sua! (y'

E se por um acaso você pensar em processar alguém pelo seu fracasso ao tentar fazer uma refeição espetacular com essas receitas para alguém _**especial**_... (estou falando da sua mãe), processe o dono do site e não eu :D

Mas pense positivo! Se não prestar dê pra sua sogra querida e diga que foi de coração (L' (com ódio presente em seu coração). Se não tiver sogra serve qualquer ser, portanto que você não vá com a cara dele...

Não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano corporal, moral e mental.

XXX

Oi, gentee :D

Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora para publicar este capítulo :P

Eu não gostaria de publicar num momento que eu não estivesse inspirada. Eu nem tava com tanto tempo, muuito menos com inspiração.

Em segundo lugar, aqui está o capítulo três, espero ter agradado e que vocês façam um **delicioooso** espaguete e uma **dooce **e **azedinha** torta e que guardem um pouco para mim (mas só se tiver prestado, se tiver ruim já sabe, dê pra sua sogra) xD

E só mais uma coisinha: deixem de ser leitores fantasmas e mandem _reviews_ *-*

BJS :*


End file.
